Serena tiene sus secretos
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Este es un pequeño one shot -no me dijiste que fueras tan buena en esto- le decía Darien reprochando, -tu que crees que yo hacia con andrew todos los días- le decía serena nuevamente. Bueno no soy muy buena para el summary pero, espero que les gusté la historia solo denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

-Vamos Darien... Tienes que entender que realmente no fue mi intención-. Decía la rubia al pelinegro agarrando su mano. Ya tenían horas discutiendo el solo estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras ella le agarraba su mano tratando de hacer que el la viera.

-No, yo jamás pensé que me harías esto... Realmente confiaba en ti ciegamente.- le decía el agarrando su cabello. Cosa que el hacía cuando estaba molesto o frustrado. Darien... Yo te dije que no hiciéramos eso... Pero tu insististe.- le decía ella mientras trataba de que el la mirara. -si claro... Entiende que me engañaste.-

Le decía el gritando de lo enojado que estaba. -yo no te engañe- le decía ella llorando como siempre. -ni me vengas con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo... Ya no te voy a creer- le decía el mientras se paraba he iba al balcón.

-como me pudiste hacer esto... Realmente me ciento traicionado... No se sí podré confiar en ti nuevamente.- le decía el mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro. -Darien... Estas exagerando. Ok... Si mentí, pero es que ya me venias molestando puro con lo mismo... Por eso no lo quería hacer.- le decía ella sonrojada.

-que no querías hacer... Ja ridiculizarme... No me dijiste que eras experta...- le decía enojado, si al menos me hubieras dicho hubiera tratado mejor y no estaríamos así.- le decía el sintiéndose mal.

No exageres que experta, experta, no soy.- le decía serena rodando sus ojos. -que no, serena me dejaste en ridículo...- le decía el sintiéndose avergonzado. -hay Darien que payaso... Mira pues que tu crees que yo iba a hacer todas las tardes con Andrew.-

le decia serena como si nada, -ahh y todavia lo admites descarada...- le decía Darien enojado. -yo no entiendo, por que no puedes acepta que yo sea mejor que tu- le decía serena confundida. -por que supuestamente yo quería que tu primera vez fuera conmigo... No con Andrew- le decía Darien agachando su cabeza.

-Darien... Tu sabes que a mi no me importa eso... Además tu eres muy bueón de verdad. Me hiciste sudar- le decía ella tratando de hacer que el se sintiera mejor. -ja si como no...ni si quiera hacias nada ni te esforsaste,- le decía el sintiéndose apenado.

-mira... hay que hacer esto... Por qué no practicamos más, yo te puedo enseñar- le decía ella besando sus labios. -lo prometes...- le decía el mirandola esperanzado. -si mi amor, lo prometo- le decía ella subiendose en sus piernas y besandolo más profundo.

-ok, huevo podrido el último en llegar- gritaba Darien mientras se paraba y prendía el playstation para jugar "black OPS 2" -hey eso no es justo.- l. Decía serena enojada mientras agarraba el control.

(Ja hombres, Yo no se por que se enoja de que sea mejor que el en video juegos.) pensaba serena riéndose de como se había enojado Darien que le haya ganado.

Ok este es mi primer oneshot. Jajaja. Se me ocurrio cuando jugue con mi esposo y le gane... XD, y bueno como sabemos serena se la pasa jugando videojuegos. Es muy corto pero espero que les gusté.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ya vez Darien te dije que con un poco de práctica mejorarías- afuera de el apartamento de Darien estaba mina y Ray -escuchaste lo que dijo- decía mina pegando su oreja a la puerta. -hay ya cálmate pervertida, quien sabe de que están hablando. -CIELOS SERENA, eres la mejor, mira como me dejaste estoy sudando- se escuchaba a Darien gritando. -vez, que te dije, sabía que esos ya estaban, haciendo cositas.

-Wow valla Darien, como as mejorado,- se escuchaba a serena agitada. -soy mejor que Andrew.- se escuchaba la voz de Darien esperanzada. -QUE SE METIÓ CON MI ANDREW- gritaba mina histérica. -cállate mensa o se darán cinta que estamos aquí.- le decía Ray tapándole la boca.

-bueno, si eres mejor que Andrew, pero lamento decirte esto... Pero, mina es mejor. Con ella cuando estamos así, Wow. Ahí si no se que hacer, creo que ella es mejor o igual que yo.- decía serena emocionada.

-que, mina... Que fregados.- le decía Ray dándole un golpe. -espérate, serena esta loca, yo jamás he estado así con ella... Bueno, aún que puede ser la vez que tomamos "jugo" por que no recuerdo nada... HAY, NO NO ME DIGAS QUE SERENA ME DESVIRGINO- gritaba mina llorando.

-que te calles o nos descubrirán.- le decía Ray pegándole otra vez. -mina, enserio Wow... Quien lo dijera de ella... No se mira como ese tipo de persona.- le decía Darien sorprendido. -bueno Darien, fue lo mismo que pensaste de mi- le decía serena riendo. -bueno si tienes razón...- le decía Darien riendo.

-sabes, la que si era pésima, era Ray. Trate de enseñarle, y jamás aprendió. Parecía...no interesada- le decía Darien, mientras sonreía. -ja claro como comparas a Ray conmigo... Lógico que yo soy más experta.- le decía serena orgullosa.

-que, como se atreven ahora si me van a escuchar- gritaba Ray roja de el coraje. -que te calles, o sabrán que estamos aquí- le decía mina golpeándola para vengarse. -bueno, que opinas de otro round he- se escuchaba a Darien emocionado.

-hay Darien, ya hemos estado así toda la noche... Ya me canse,- le decía serena casi sin aire. -claro, sabía que no me podías aguantar... Tanto que presumías, que eras la mejor, que me aráis sudar y ver doble y no se que tanto- le decía Darien burlándose.

-esta bien Chiba, querías jugar así, pues ya tienes. En posición va.- le decía serena agarrando nueva mente el control. -oh oh, van a seguir que horror- decía Ray cubriendo sus oídos -cállate quiero oír esto- le decía mina pegando se a la puerta.

-oh Darien, as mejorado mucho, cuidado atrás de ti, tienes a alguien- le gritaba serena. -como que tiene atrás a alguien...- no me digas que tienen orgía- le decía Ray horrorizada. -cállate Ray- le decía mina más emocionada.

-Darien escucho ruidos.- le decía serena a Darien al oído. -mina, segura que quieres estar aquí escuchando las perversiones de serena y Darien.- le decía Ray, ya queriendo se ir. -si se escucha interesante.

-no es nada serena, sólo no te desconcentres.- le decía Darien sin quitar la mirada de el juego. -auu,- gritaba serena, -que ocurre princesa- le decía Darien mientras dejaba el control. -una espinilla se me metió a mi dedo.- le decía serena mientras empezaba a llorar.

-hay ya serena no exageres no es tan grande,- le decía Darien mientras trataba de quitársela sin éxito. -mmm no puedo- decía Darien sintiéndose mal que a su novia le duela su dedo. -a ver déjame. Si la puedo chupar y sacarla.- le decía mientras se metía el dedo.

-hay no estos se vuelven más pervertidos cada segundo.- decía Ray roja. -shhhh ya cállate se esta poniendo bueno.- le decía mina con la cara de pervertida.

-auuu Darien no puedo- le decía serena, mirándolo llorando. -bueno déjame intentar, voy a chupartela ok- le decía Darien mientras se acercaba a su dedo.

-ok esto es suficiente, bola de pervertidos- decía Ray mientras gritaba y tiraba la puerta de una patada. Cuando entraron encontraron a Darien y serena sentados enfrente de la tele jugando black OPS, y con Darien que le chupaba el dedo a serena tratando de sacarle una astilla.

-ósea, que estaban jugando... - decía Ray y mina rojas de la vergüenza. -espero que sepan que me deben una puerta,- decía Darien enojado. Mientras serena solo lloraba por la estalla que no podía sacar.

Bueno decidí continuarla de ver como les gusto... Jajajaa me alegra que les haya gustado. Y espero que estén bien bye. :)


End file.
